You Love and Hate Me
by AikoDarkSoul
Summary: At one point, I think he cried for me to stop, but what can I do? His screams make me go wild. I want to hear them all the time. It makes me want to laugh. Rape ItachixSasuke Dark


One shot. ItachixSasuke Rape deal.

-----

Red, red is always the color I see. When I look at myself, I'm always covered in it. It's the color of my memories, it's the color of my blood, and it's the color of HIS blood. It's such a beautiful color, I hate it so. Ripping off my hands, the liquid that's thicker then wine. A steady drop, unlike his breathing.

At one point, I think he cried for me to stop, but what can I do? His screams make me go wild. I want to hear them all the time. It makes me want to laugh. His screams are so beautiful. His voice ranges very nicely, in a loud and frightened chorus.

I know he trusts me, but I don't care. His breath is labored, and he no longer tries to tell me to stop, which makes me slightly disappointed. When he begs, it makes me want him even more. I love watching him on his knee's, like he is now, and beg. But now he no longer begs, he watches.

He knows it will be over soon, as long as I get done beating him. The child. When he grows up, he will know that no one loves him. For I have tainted him. Poor thing, he will hate me for this later, and it may be my own death, but that is nothing new to me. I've hated him for a long time.

Yes, for a very long time.

He's crying, there are tears flowing down his pale cheeks. I kneel down, but he does not recoil. He knows that makes me mad. What a good boy.

His ebony locks are covered in blood, his own and our parents. What a dirty little child. He knows what happens next, his eyes are full of fear, of hate, of sadness. He will learn to hide such things from people. I know I did.

And then I take him. I take him like I have been for the past week, before our parents lay on our floor, dead. I killed them. I let them die slowly, but I will spare my brother. I love him. I know he loves me, that is why he tells no one of what I do.

But I must leave. And when I do, he will be alone. And his love for me will turn to hate, and he will come to kill me. But I do not care. All that is on my mind is my brother. What a tainted child. He's so wonderful covered in blood.

He cries, like he always does when I do this to him, and I love every moment of it. Because deep down, he wants this too. It's why no one will love him. It's why he will not love anyone. Because I screwed him up, because I hurt him. And I love him.

Love, now that I think about it, it's a bad emotion, so I will take it from him.

If he does find someone that loves him, I will be amazed. For I shall be dead when he does. And I do not plan to die. Not yet anyway.

I am aggressive, and it hurts him, I know it does. The way he writhes under me makes me feel whole, and it breaks him. I want him broken, to not be whole, for I have taken what was not mine. And it makes me harm him more.

His young body is not made for this kind of abuse, but I care not. He will live, that is all that I need. He screams, as loud as he cane as I finish what I have started. He's confused, because his body has not his this stage in it's life, and it is confused. But mine knows what it is doing, and it sends me to high heaven.

To think people believe this as wrong. I think the experience is amazing, even if he is my brother.

He whimpers softly as I pill away from his body, his much smaller hands gripping tightly onto the bed. He's still covered in blood, and so am I. We look beautiful, so flawless. We are Uchiha's after all. We are flawless.

He tilts his head to look at me, and I wish he knew how to use our clan's technique right now, for those black eyes do not fit him.

"I-itach-chi.." He says in a soft voice, and I look down at him, smiling madly. He's still crying.

"Yes dear brother?" I tilt my head, I know what he's going to ask. Why did I kill them? Why did I do this to him? Don't I love him?

But he surprises me.

"I-I love y-you." And with that, he falls asleep, still crying.

I stand up, and grab my cloths. It is time for me to leave. One day, I will see him again, and on that day, he will no longer love me. His words will be 'I hate you.' And I know this. But I will not kill him.

Someone must kill me, after all.

"I love you too, my dear little Sasuske."

And I am gone.

-------

Done.

Love,

Aiko


End file.
